Ichigo open your eyes
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: There's a new girl well shes an alin that knows a little magic and can change her apernse she a mew... to bad for our friends shes working with the aliens, also more impotantly woking to get kish and ichigo togther first fanfic no flameing unless its mass
1. Chapter 1

Prolounge

Your probably expecting a story, and I'm getting there, but first I want 2 tell u about me as a mew- my mew name is Mew sweet-potates... I'm an alien no I'm not from the same planet as either Yvix or the cilliclons, I know I can't spell so give me a break...I am from the Cenertud-Gallaxey, on the planet Urervionion... I'm a chearleader and an inter-planetary Mew, I was sent to earth to help the people to whom earth origanaly belonged 2... I can't say any-thing else at this moment in time beacause it might ruin every-thing else and it might take me some time 2 get back beacuse I'm on the school computer + my mom has me locked out the 1 at home...Ps I almost forgot my cottume: Hot pink and sort of like a leotard with a skirt sewn on- the skirt has 1 pleat on each side and 2 spikes in the middle-on each of the spikes are 1 flower-shaped bell, there is a dimond-shaped hole on the chest part of my costume...Hey I know what u perverts r thinking but Happily it is a style hole and not a big one either ... next time I get back 2 u I will write the real story...


	2. Chapter 2

She's here

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was fuming at my sister, how dare she volunteer me for this mission and then not even give me descent driving instructions for this dumb space-ship...for that mater she hadn't even given me descent instructions for the mission only go 2 earth and help those whom the plant rightfully belonged 2. I ended up crashing the space-ship which meant that I couldn't leave for a bit so I ended up floating around, till I saw another little boy that (and I mean _little_ he was a midget or something.) He had his back 2 me so I had the obvious upper-hand... but I didn't know if he was friend or foe so I grabbed a small pink emergency dagger, 1 that would distract him so I could get away since I didn't want him dead... yet so with the dagger behind my back I Tapped him on the shoulder so that he would turn my way " Hi there " I said when suddenly I heard a sound... it sounded just like a doge a shackra was firmly planted in the tree behind me, it had _just_ barely missed me... jump another one, this time it had been trying 2 stab though my feet I turned my head and saw another boy, he looked older and had green-white skin and green hair "stay away from Tart" he said angrily "who ?" I called" you are a cruel monster to try and kill somebody's little cousin when you don't even know there name" the boy screamed" kill? are you feeling O.K. sir I never wanted 2 kill any-one" "Ha and what pray-tell where you doing with that dagger behind your back you liar" the boy screamed I had 2 stop and look at him like he was crazy " quick question could any-thing smaller than a carving-knife ever hurt some-thing other than paper?" the boy seamed to take a long time figuring this in his head finally he said "good point, and sorry about the trouble but I'm just extremely protective of Tart he's the smallest so I guess I think of him as the weakest... by the way my name is Kish" " nice 2 meet you Kish, I'm Serrenedy" "I'm just wondering if this is the right planet."  
"Well, where are you headed to?"  
"Well, I'm looking for Earth...is this it?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, I was sent to Earth to help whom it rightfully belonged to."   
"Reeeeeaaalllyyy, now. I think I might be able to help you.."  
Now, here, I would have typically typed out everything he said, but it was such a long story about the poor Cyniclons and how they left earth for a teeny-tiny insignificant (Yeah. Right.) Million years and come back only to discover the idiot humans trying to destroy the planet thru global warming of the ozone layer and pollution of the oceans. Normally, most people wouldn't care, but me of course being in the Intergalactic Environmentalist Club on five different planets (sorry I didn't mention this before---I got the idea last night) I listened to their heartbreaking story...  
...and vowed from then on that I would help the Cyniclons fight the humans, as soon as I found out what a human _was_.  
So now here I am in stupid human school---OH WAIT! I know what you're wondering. How the f---edy f--- f--- did a pink-skinned girl with no clue what a human _was_ get into human school? Well, I forgot to mention (me and my memory) that I can change my appearance at will. So when they were getting a little alien princess, they thought they were getting a tall, weirdly skinny ( I change my appearance, not my weight. darn.) brown-skinned, black-curly-haired girl with pink glasses to hide my rainbow-colored irises( I could change those but it takes to much effort). While I was there, I met this weird blonde girl who revealed herself as PUDDING! YAY! I found a Mew. I followed her to the Cafe Mew Mew and after tasting this weird Earth treat named "Strawberry short cake" which in all honesty was delicious, I went back to my ruined space ship (I guess that means I'm not leaving this planet anytime soon, which is a shame---it's freezing here) and grabbed up my cheer gear, When I went back 2 the Cillicons ship I told them I had found a mewmew, found-out where the cafe is, got a job there, and have an idea as 2 beat them all in one day go-me go-me (okay that's it I can't do this the story is officially in 3rd person view K good deal with it) Kish and tart stood there dumb-founded while Pie rolled his eyes "Yeah-right" he said " I followed u threw town... U got arrested because U weren't in school and then U just happened 2 have pudding be your guide around town since u where brand-new 2 Tokyo and U got 2 follow her 2 the cafe were U asked for a day-job which Keichiro gave U" Serrenedy whipped her head around 2 face pie " Can't I get a little glory" she asked sweetly Pie shook his head thinking how odd this Girl was...almost like a princess but without being one. Suddenly there was an annoying ring comeing from one of Serrenedy's ... Necklaces? Serennedy didn't seem 2 find this at all strange, she took of a sapphire amulet and pointed it at nothing in-particular, A hologram of a small 5-7 year-old-girl appeared where the amulet had been pointing "Hey there big sis how ya like Tokyo so far" "Sally I just landed yesterday night give it a break"" Sorry Serenedy I guess I'm Just havening MMOS syndromes" "What?" "MMOS-Miss My Older Sis" "AHHH I am quite flattered" " hurry home K it's not a planet if it's fav princess isn't there" thud Serrenedy turned 2 face the boys who where now on one knee bowing " errrgh " She faced the sally hologram "U love ruining my day don't ya" "sorry sis by see u latter" " don't see u later me come back here" but it was useless sally had turned off the hologram display and Serrenedy was talking 2 thin-air. She turned around and noticed the boys (like the complete but funny idiots they where) where still kneeling " Up UP SHESH this is why I wanted NO-ONE 2 know I was a princess" The boys got-up and whipped there knees off Jezz y does every-one do that?


	3. Chapter 3

"Get Up U lames" Serrenedy shouted in an atempt 2 scream at them "U act like u've never seen a  
Frefin Princess I mean What the he- Why is the sun setting alredy" Serrenedy forgot the Cilliclons in a hot flash (the're 50,000,000,000,000,000 times faster than a flash)" It sets early on this planet" Tart said "WHAT" Serrendy screached " What's the big deal?" Kish asked "gota-go see ya bye" serrenedy said and teleported in a hot flash

**The next day **

Serrenedy didn't leave her ship till it was time 2 go 2 school. At school Serrenedy felt like she should have stayed home, she was a bit worried about the sun, after-school Serrenedy headded 2 the Cafe with purin "Today I'll make my attack" Serrenedy murmerd under her breath "what?" purin asked  
"I said I can't wait for work today,"Serrenedy replyed

At the cafe things were RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY slow, so Keichiro volontered 2 teach Serrenedy how 2 cook. Perfect Serrenedy thought, a perfect escuse 2 go 2 the spice-garden outside. She 'acssedentely' droped the last of the ginger in the fire." I'll go get more," Serrenedy voluntered Once out-side she turned totaly pink...like the day she met Satou, she put her hair in pigtails, made it grow 2 waist-lenth, and removed the glasses... She then Screamed

The mews were there and noticeing Serrenedy's color (she was pink) transformed in a hot-flash. "Where's Serrenedy?" Purin screamed.  
"Hmmm..."Serrenedy said. "Maybe I'll tell you...that is, if you can catch me.   
"WHAT?" Ichigo said.  
"You heard me!" Serrenedy sneered. "If you can climb the tree and catch me, I'll tell you where she is."  
Ichigo looked up at the tall tree. She figured she could catch the girl before she could climb up there.  
"All right, then on one condition, you climb also."  
"Okay," Serrenedy said. Then, "Climbing skills of a cat!" and started up the tree, making sure she was one inch above Ichigo at all times. At the top branch she backed up slowly, so that her and Ichigo where on the same branch, and very. very, very high up, then shouted, "Wings of the dragon fly!" and flew away before Ichigo could catch her.  
"ooohhh, too slow," Serrenedy taunted until she noticed an arrow headed straight for her and grabbed it to prevent it hiting her when it was inches from her face. She saw Mint flying toward her at incredible velocity.  
"dang," Serrenedy murmured. "I'm surprised somebody that weak can fly. No matter. I'll destroy her either way. " She then reached into her back-pack and pulled out... baton "did I tell U that I was the captain of my home cheer-squad" She taunted throwing 1 baton strait up in the air and twirling 4 "no should I be scared" mint asked skeptically "maybe" Serrenedy replied and threw up the 4 batons, Mint suddenly saw the fist one serrenedy had thrown as it pinned her 2 a near-by tree, she reached up 2 take the baton off but as she did 2 pinned her arms and another 2 pinned her legs 2 the tree. Serrenedy crossed her arms and smiled "Scared yet" she asked laughing " hey" purin shouted "hey u if you're goon destroy us at least have the courtesy of telling us your name" Serrenedy started 2 worry they would think it strange if there oponent had the same name as an oddly named friend, " I'll tell u soon enough but first wanna candy" "wha" "wanna candy" "why" "u might get a suger-rush and put-up a fight" Serrenedy held out a box of candys "I'd stay away from the purple ones if I were u, an unwanted efect happens for your first time eating them but every time after there perfect" Purin picked a purple one "u don't want me 2 eat this because that will make me stonger and every-thing else will drain me" Serenedy shook her head sadly. Purin ate the purple candy and found the alien-girl was right...It was good but very sticky Purin opened her mouth 2 say 'pudding ring inferno' but found it had been cut-off by the sticky candy, which she couldn't swallow! "I warned u, but since u don't want to hear your mouth will be like that for 2 hours" Serrenedy turned 2 look at lettuce and Zakarro ,she smirked "who's next" she sneered and looked at lettuce almost laughing she grabbed her glasses and put them in her pocket in a hot-flash lettuce started stumbling around thinking that Serrenedy had knocked them 2 the ground then Serrenedy reached into her pocket (she was still in her human clothes hmm I wonder how-come no-body noticed the outfits were exactly the same) and took out a bottle of perfume "hmm I was going 2 try this out but why don't you" By the time zacaroo could respond Serrenedy had sprayed the perfume, it drifted around Zaccaro for a bit then bound her like ropes "hmm I was afraid of that, the high gravity on this planet makes it so that instead of making butifull scents bind themselves 2 u it just bind's u" sigh thud "wha" Ichigo had finaly managed 2 regain control over her cat insticts and jump from the tree "u leave this plant and surrender Serrenedy and I may spare u" Serrenedy smirked and threw a pink pom-pom in the air, It hovered over icigo than exploded from the inside and formed a net around her. The pink-haired alien smirked as she saw Ichigo caught in the net "ohh now is not that just a cats life you finally get down from a tree and your in another trap, just be happy that unlike a real cat your trap is not the suffocating arms of the preschooler that got you stuck, I think a net is mush less humiliating don't you" as she laghed the girl looked and noticed 2 shapes running off in the distance 'hint 2 self they run' Serrenedy thought and shrugged "time you 2 go to the aliens ship" she Smirked.

Authors note I won't write until at least one person reviews all I ask is one please


	4. Alien stay pt 1

I heard I had to start on a disclaimer so here goes: I own(lawyers look happy) Serrenedy, Lidya, there family, there planet, and the personality changes to the mews any-thing else ( can see massya not running for life and cursing out Kish(sitting on a nearby branch) about tricking him to get stuck with the psychotic twins (A.K.A. Serrenedy and Lidya) while he was supposed to help watch the insane duo) wakes up huu looks on websites that say that Massya and Icihgo are still together and that Icihgo doesn't go out with Kish and know she doesn't own show

Massya: wow her first disclaimer I'm so proud

Me: If you're proud I might just delete the thing

Massya: Kish was supposed to be here helping me watch you

Me: why

Massya: looks at key-board

Kish: comes out of thin-air "who wants candy" Gives Author staggering amounts of candy

Me: SUGAR RUSH

Kish: Bye Massya

Massya: starts crying

* * *

Serrenedy took another baton out of her back-pack and drew a huge circle around the mews… well the remaining mews "now I'm only going to tell you once for your own safety stay _inside_ the circle O.K?"

"Or what" Zackaro barked

"Smart-one If I didn't lie to Blondie what makes you think I will lie to you"? This comment seamed to make her stop for a moment to reconsider things before she noticed the girl was telling the truth, Icihgo got out her cat-claws and tried to slash her way out of the net

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Serrenedy warned, but Icihgo ignored her and slashed at the net any-ways phffffff Icihgo got electrocuted badly and after-wards Serrenedy just shook her head sadly and said

"Why does nobody ever believe me, do I have lair printed on my face or something? Humph just stay in the circle, K." Serrenedy then got in the circle and a strange light swirled around her, just then a lizard came and sat halfway through the circle "lil lizard no!" Serrenedy screamed, but it was to late the next thing the mews knew they where in front of the aliens somewhere in the middle of the forest and Serrenedy was on the verge of crying one look don told why, the lizard had split in half the half that been out off the circle had vanished and the front of the lizard was with them… and alive, the lizard realizing what had happened tried running and its guts spilled onto the grass. The aliens of course where more interested in looking at the mews, perfectly captured, when the only thing the girl brought was some cheerleader stuff. "Two missing" Pai said

(Note: I'm getting tired of spelling the name Serrenedy after everything home-chick says specially since when Lydia comes she's going to talk a lot so hence forth any-thing Serrenedy says will be in Italics k deal with it I'm the authoress)

"_Huu"_

"Two missing" Pai repeated to the young princess

"_Ohh about those two, did you know that Humans can run?"_

"You didn't know that?" Kishu asked with a perplexed expression on his face. _"Humph oh wait you have a crush on stray-berry-head here don't you?" _

"Who" Kishu asked Serrenedy pointed to Icihgo "_jezz Fangy don't you recognize your own girlfriend?"_ one of those fuse things appeared on Kish's head at the prospect of being called 'Fangy' "Now to the dungeon" Pai said happily "_what's a dungeon?" _every-one sighed

(After twelve minutes of walking)

The room was dark, moldy, had cages, and shivers _bugs. "No" _"what do you mean no?" Pai asked out-raged

"_No I wouldn't even put Courtney in here_" "Who's Courtney?" ever-one asked. "_Seed of evil, my twin sister, princess of chaos, follower of Eris, maniac, the one who ruins all my plans, and none of your bees-wax… besides_ _I have a better punishment" _she grinned evilly.

* * *

Clifi Clifi you review I write more K

P.S. I looked at your sugustions and I tryed them out but if it looks like I typed this in an I.M box thats cause I did origanaly but my friends didn't say any thing about my story only my spelling so sinceI saw some people with way worse spelling than me soI wrote it on here but just so you know Serrenedy's a mary-sue for a good reson... also be glad your the first ones to see this part of the story since my friends get no more story till They say something on the stoy itself, if you see the names Yuvix and Satou ignore them... I'm rambaling a sure sign I'm tyred oh well enjoy


	5. Alien stay pt 2

Authoress: I'm back

Massya: I thought you where discontinuing

Authoress: You wish

Massya: Why not

Authoress: I told you I'll update if they review and it's been a long time since you reviewed DEATHxBYxPAPERCUTS so you have permission to hit me since I've been a bad Authoress by not updating every-time y'all review ;( hit me here goes

also a'for i forget to remind you Serrened'ys lines are in Italics and I for got to tell y'all that dosent count for first person P.O.V.

Alien Stay pt two

* * *

"No" Pai said stubbornly looking around the room

_Aww why not_

"Not as in not in a million years" Pai said decisively

Serrenedy looked at him strangely then grabbed him and whispered something in his ear and every-time she said some-thing Pai would respond no. When Serrenedy finally finished talking to Pai he seamed mortified

_Now who knows better?_

"You do" Pai grumbled

_And who do we listen to?_

Pai sighed "You"

_Exactly _Pai sighed again out of unhappiness while Serrenedy sighed of pure happiness _I love being me _

The mews followed Serrenedy into a HUGE room that looked as if the only reason it had been built was to hold slumber-party's: the gargantuan pink room had multi-colored pillows every color under the sun except blue, an ENORMUS TV that covered one of the hole walls, a karaoke machine, a stage to go with the karaoke Machine, confetti littering the floor and last but not least HUGE bags of candy placed in random spaces, the only thing the room was missing was an, um Floor maybe.

"Oh My gosh" was all Zackaro could say

_What_

"I'm sorry but I NEDD TO SEE THE **_FLOOR_** maybe" Zackaro stated picking a spot with Minimal confetti, and sat on a pillow and grabbed a bag of chips "Much better" she stated. The Pink-haired alien girl (I like referring to Serrenedy as that) simply coked her head slightly to left and raised her eye-brow

_OoooooooooooK. Any others want to see the floor? _All the alien got in response where double shakes of the head. _Oky-poky then I'll be right back._

And with that said she left the room with a lock left on the door, although the lock didn't diminish the fact that all the mews could hear her humming.

In a few moments the girl was back and had three outfits with her. _Here_ and she dropped the coordinating outfits in front of the girls and pointed to a separate room. When the mew's entered that room they all did the Anima-FALL. It was a Huge Lavatory with solid gold sinks, silver curtains leading into separate bathing area's with solid gold shower's and baths and pink silk towels along with pink velvet washcloths, yes for the mew's even Minto of all people this was WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY _to much? _The pink-haired alien had somehow managed to walk quickly enough that she was inside the room when they all woke up (if you recall on most Anima's the fall only last a few seconds before they get back up). The mew's still being to shocked to speak simply nodded there heads _sorry I think it's a little to much myself but my mom designed it and she gets a little...carried away sometimes. Well put them on I wanna see how they look on ya. _

_Nice _the mew mew's thought so to. Ichigo's outfit was a sort of Arabian-teamed thing: If you've seen Aladdin (who hasn't) think of Jasmine's outfit only in pink and there was a sort of cloak hanging from the bottom of the top but still attached and there was a hood, Zackaro's outfit was like her mew outfit except the legs where ankle-length, and Minto's outfit was a simple blue dress _I don't have much blue fabric sorry _

"It's ok" Minto said shakily she was

_You all wanna know why I'm being so nice_ the mew's stared in wonder could she _yes I can read minds because I have a thought radioIt's actually a commonobject in my universe _

"Wait that means Kish, Pai, and Tarto can read minds to"! Icihgo screamed, In response to this Serrenedy merely lifted her hair and pointed to a perfectly normal looking ear

"yeah but you said 'universe' aren't you from there universe"? Serrenedy shook her head, a neutral expression on her face, then she suddenly straightened-up: she seamed to be looking past them...past everything and suddenly she grinned

_We have company _wow could singsong ever be more annoying? Answer-nope _stay here_ she put the same lock on the door and skipped away singing a song in her native alien language (her alien language is a Latin, Spanish, French, German, and mostly English I in real life only speak those alive try and guess what I mean by that) She skipped out into the forest where it was 9:00pm and still locked as if it where 9:am from the light Serrenedy's ship was giving off _I can sense you ya know_ Purin and Lettuce came out of there hiding places

"Where are our friend's"? Purin demanded

_Inside_

"Surrender our friend's and leave earth never to return and we may spare you" Purin screamed Serrenedy raised an eye-brow and started laughing

_I have a better Idea You surrender, join the party, avoid being humiliated in front of the cyiliclons, and if you refuse than I shall simply use real weapons instead of harmless cheer-gear _that decided it

A few moments later the last two mew's where standing in the slumber-party-room with P.Js on. Serrenedy had been overly ecstatic to find Purin's favorite color was yellow; she had more than enough yellow thread and barely any-one she knew liked the color so she let her imagination run free all over Purin's night-gown...let's just say it had more lace and ribbons then this authoress wants to talk about at 12:00pm when she's awake, it's 2:36am... and again from the pure frills I shall type...and speaking er typing about time in story word it was fast-forwarded to midnight because I still have a lot to write, I'm losing my mind so much every other thing I type is miss-spelt , I'm tired, and a pot-whole never hurt anyone so long as you explain it later anyway midnight

_Time for sleepy every-one follow me_ Serrenedy lead each girl to a different room that scanned each girl andmade said girl's idea of a dream-room and the last thing she said before she left the last room was _I'm glad my guest are happy_

Zackaro's P.O.V.

Guest, that's why she was being so nice maybe,

Sorry I wanted to do more but after three days mom's nagging me to get of the computer thanks for reviewing Apple-cake and Tokyo mew mew girl Hope ya'll like it cya


End file.
